Aura Guardians Journey - Beggining
by Souldrive
Summary: Ash Ketchum and Jade Ora are brand new pokemon trainers. They want to challenge the gyms and become pokemon masters. They are ready to do it it alone but their lives are connected by a invisible thread that can span time and space. What exactly is their relationship? How will it effect the pokemon world?


**Hello and good day, or night, to you. This is my multi chapter story, Aura Guardians Journey - Beginnings. It will follow the anime from Kanto to Kalos but will have some major changes. What are they? Well stick with me and I'll show you. This story is inspired by The Chosen One's Journey by dragonwolf12 and Ashes of the Past by ** **Saphroneth,** **but it will be very different, I assure you. (You guys should read them)**

**I would like you all to send me reviews so I can improve and write even better stories for your enjoyment. Now the disclaimer. I have always wanted to do this!**

**Disclaimer: The rights to Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and not me. **

**Also keep in mind**

"**Ash" is human speak.**

"_**Jade" is telepathy/aura/thoughts**_

"_**(Pikachu)" is Pokemon speak**_

**Now onwards!**

**Chapter 1: Let the adventures begin.**

_In Pallet Town_

A warm spring breeze floated in the room of a young boy as his x-transceiver beeped loudly, signaling the start of the new day. His eyes snapped open as the alarm continued it's screeching. Frustrated he shot up and slammed the palm of his hand on his watch. Once. Twice. Finally on the third try it turned off. He smiled and checked the time.

"_7:30. Huh." _he thought to himself. " _The Professor will be expecting us at 9:00." _

"We'll early bird get the worm" he said out loud getting out the bed and stretching. He quickly got dressed, putting on some black sweat pants with black and white sneakers and a black shirt.

Smiling to himself he walks over to the window.

"Watch out Kanto, I'm coming for you!" he shouts out his window, challenging the world.

_On a remote island in the Orange Archipelago_

"Sir we have detected a powerful aura close by, in Kanto."

"Truly Liam? We only turned on the machine a week ago. Are you sure it is not yours?"

"Positive sir"

"Alright. We will send Henry to collect him."

"_I wish my family could see me now._" the young man now known as Liam thought.

_"Mom, Dad, Nova, Nao. I sure do miss them. I hope they are proud of me up there in heaven_."

_In Rota_

A young girl with silver hair was arguing with...holy Miltank thats the Queen of Rota! Oh right, the description. She had black T-shirt with Vanilluxe on the front and black sweat pants with black and white sneakers. Blue earrings in the shape of Starmie hung under her ears, which were complemented by her stormy grey eyes.

"Jade, we talked about this. Yes I know you're 10 now, but the Sinnoh Royal family is visiting. You get a pokemon today but your journey will have to be put on hold for the time being." IIene said softly, obviously trying to comfort the girl.

"The time being? The time being! They'll be here for 2 weeks! By that time the festival will start! That takes up more time and by then the migrating pokemon will block the routes for an entire week! That is nearly a month!" the girl then softened her tone. "That's nearly a month wait and you know how I've been dreaming of this for years. It's just killing me being here when I could be seeing the world and having adventures. I want to make a name for myself. I want to be," the girl named Jade paused before answering, staring directly into the Queens eye's, fierce determination in her gray orbs. "The very best!"

_High in the skies above Kanto_

"_Lugia" _a giant phoenix looking bird pokemon spoke, no thought, to a equally large dragon, plesiosaur, and bird hybrid.

"_Ho-oh, it has been a long time. You sense them as well?"_

"_Yes I do. Ash Ketchum and Jade Ora are excellent for being are chosen ones."_

"_You got that right. They are perfect. But maybe we can make them even better."_

"_How do you propose we do that?'_

"_Well…"_

_Deep in a cave close by_

Steven Stone, Champion of Hoenn was currently studying ancient hieroglyphs in the ruins of a forgotten tomb.

"Well this can be troubling."


End file.
